Mexican National Trios Championship
| image = MexTrios.jpg | currentholder =El Cuatrero, Sansón, and Forastero | won =July 25, 2017 | promotion = Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre | created = 1985 | brand = | pastnames = | titleretired = | mostreigns = | firstchamp = Los Infernales (El Satánico, MS-1 and Pirata Morgan) | longestreign = Blue Panther, Fuerza Guerrera and El Signo days)}} | shortestreign = Los Payasos days)}} | oldest = | youngest = | heaviest = | lightest = }} The Mexican National Trios Championship (Campeonato National de Trios in Spanish) is a three-man Tag team professional wrestling championship national title controlled by the Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F. (Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling Commission), which regulates all matches where the title is defended. The title has a history of being defended on the Mexican independent circuit, as well as in major promotions Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) from its inception in 1992 until the mid 1990s and in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) since then. Because the championship is a professional wrestling championship, it is not won or lost competitively but instead by the decision of the bookers of a wrestling promotion. The title is awarded after the chosen champion "wins" a match to maintain the illusion that professional wrestling is a competitive sport. Championship history The Trios Championship was created in 1985, endorsed by the Comisión and controlled by CMLL. In this, "control" refers to the every day use of the title, determining which storylines the title is being used it, who gets to challenge for the title, how to use it in a public relations sense. The finals of the tournament to crown the first champions saw Los Infernales (the team of MS-1, Pirata Morgan and El Satánico) defeat Los Brazos (El Brazo, Brazo de Oro and Brazo de Plata) to become the first champions. Los Brazos would gain the titles 9 months later but only hold them for a short while. In February 1986 Los Brazos became the first team to hold the title twice as they defeated Dos Caras, Villaño III and Villaño IV for the Championship. In 1992 AAA was formed and the then reigning champions Cien Caras, Máscara Año 2000 and Universo 2000 left CMLL to join AAA and brought the Meixcan National Trios Championship with them as it was not a CMLL owned title. AAA were granted the right to control the title from 1992 on, later on when AAA began working with Promotora Mexicana de Lucha Libre (PROMELL) both promotions used the Trios title. In 1996 AAA and PROMELL stopped working together and the title was vacated. CMLL was granted the right to promote the title from that point on and held a tournament to crown new champions. Blue Panther, Fuerza Guerrera and El Signo won the tournament and would go on to hold the titles for 1,728 days. On June 30, 2003 Nicho el Millonario, one third of the Championship team, did not show for a scheduled title defense and the team were stripped of the title. Their scheduled opponents, Los Nuevo Infernales (Sátanico, Averno and Mephisto), were offered the titles by forfeit but declined. An eight-team tournament was held, with the finals on December 12, 2003 saw El Felino, Safari and Volador, Jr. become the 23nd Trios champions. Championship rules The title is a "National" title which means that non-Mexican citizens are prohibited from challenging or holding the championship. The fact that the championship is a "Trios" championship means that it's restricted to Tag teams with three members. The championship is generally not allowed to be defended in any other type of match than a regular match, as is the case for all the Mexican National titles. The commission has been inconsistent on enforcing the rules, in one case they stripped Psicosis (the AAA version) of the Mexican National Middleweight Championship for defending it in a hardcore match, in another case they allowed the Mexican National Heavyweight Championship to change hands in a Steel cage match. External links * Profile Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre championships Category:Mexican national wrestling championships Category:Tag team wrestling championships Category:Trio tag team championships